The End Of Us
by Musetta31
Summary: Puck's band is having their final show- far sooner than he had expected. Rated to be safe. Written for the breakoutgleeks roleplay on tumblr.


**A/N: This was written for the breakoutgleeks roleplay on tumblr. Puck's band, Bury Me In Satin, has been on tour for the last two months now, and have settled into New York City now, where they all reside. Puck has finally decided to settle in the city after discovering that Santana is pregnant. If you'd like to see the roleplay itself, the url is breakoutgleeks (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Puck's url is leggomyeggopunk (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman had been preparing for the final show his band would play since the day they'd gotten together. Ever since that day, he'd known that the day would come that they would all say goodbye to one another and go their separate ways. Since the day they'd met up and had their first rehearsal, he'd been working on the set list for their last show, and their way of saying goodbye to one another. He hadn't, however, expected their final show to be so soon.<p>

With Santana pregnant and his relationship on thin ice, Puck knew that it was time for him to say goodbye to the band and let himself settle down. He'd been traveling with the band since right out of high school, and while he loved the band life, he did wonder what it was like to have a steady, stable career. Artie had offered him the lounge singer position in his bar, and Puck was going to take it. He'd been looking at apartments and found a few that were in his price range. They were bigger than his own, nicer, and accommodated for the chance that Santana may move in with him and they'd have room for the baby. And if it happened that she chose one of the other men, the room was there for him to move on.

The night of the final show drew in much sooner than Puck would have wished it to. As it hit five o'clock that evening, Puck made his way to Rachel's apartment to pick her up for the pre-show run through. Seeing the smaller Jewish girl make her way to the car, he smiled and flicked the playlist on to the first song of the evening.

The drive to the arena and the pre-show rehearsal were all a blur for Puck. He wished he could remember everything about this evening, all of the emotions going through him and the way that the band members talked among themselves. He couldn't possibly manage that, though, and so he let himself live in the moment and somewhat forget that this would be the last time he performed with his band.

Finally, the time had come for the band to make their way to the stage. Puck looked over his band mates back stage one last time, taking in the details of all of them that were so different from when they were back stage.

Christian, drum sticks in hand, wore a plain black shirt, fitted to his torso, and a pair of dark wash jeans, with black boots. His chin-length blond hair was left loose and wavy, and holding it back from his face slightly was a pair of sunglasses that he always wore.

Shay, fidgeting with the strap of her bass, wore a loose spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black jeans. She wore a simple pair of black sneakers. On her arms, she had an elbow length mesh sleeve on one side and a fingerless black wrist-length glove on the other. She had a silver bracelet over the mesh sleeve at the wrist to hold it in place and the locket Puck had given her back for her nineteenth birthday around her neck. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a half-ponytail, which kept it out of her face, but left it to fall around her shoulders.

Ashley, who was tuning in silence, was dressed the most ornately. She wore a silvery gray half-shirt tank top, with a medium sized star at the base of her neck. Her jeans were low cut and light-washed, with a silver studded black belt around her waist, and they were just short enough to show her black and white converses. She wore nothing on her wrists, but had the layered chain necklace Puck had given her at Christmas last year around her neck. Her bright red hair was left down and a little messy.

Puck himself had done as he had talked to Kurt about and taken a trip to the H&M store in New York City. While there, he had found himself a plain gray shirt, slightly tighter than he'd normally wear, but not uncomfortable. He'd also picked out a black vest to go over it and a pair of dark wash jeans, then a new pair of black boots. He was pleased with the new outfit he'd found, and had spent less money on it than he'd thought he would. Around his neck he wore a simple cord necklace, and on one wrist was a tied bracelet with Beth's name on it in letter beads. The biggest thing, though, was his hair.

Puck had kept his mohawk for as long as he could remember. The only time he hadn't had his mohawk was when he'd had to have it shaved off for the doctor, and it had grown back within the month. The mohawk was a part of him, in a way, and a part of his childhood that he'd clung to since his father had left when he was 10. Now, in place of his mohawk, was a shaved head. Completely shaved. In light of this chapter of his life ending and a new one beginning, and in hopes of making things work better with Santana, he'd shaved off his mohawk. That last piece of his childhood, of his resentment toward his father and toward everyone else, was now gone. And Puck was ready to say goodbye to them.

Smiling at the others, he nodded toward the stage, running a quick tuning check with Ashley before letting the others step out first. Christian went first, then Shay, then Ashley, and finally himself. As Puck stepped out to the stage, he looked out at the audience and saw the biggest crowd he'd seen yet staring back at him. It was as if the people who liked the band knew that, even though they said it wasn't guaranteed to be their last show, they weren't going to see them together again for a long time.

Puck smiled, feeling himself starting to get emotional already. He pushed the feelings to the back of his mind, looking over the front row of the crowd. Sitting there were the friends he'd invited to the show, the people he'd started performing for in the first place. Rachel, Mike, Blaine, Trisha, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Quinn, and Shelby with Beth on her lap were all sitting there, front row center, and waiting to see him perform. It brought a slight feeling of loss to him, to think that this would be the last time he got this rush, for a long time. He pushed it back again, smiling wide out at the crowd.

"Hello New York City," he said into the microphone in front of him, grinning wider when they cheered loudly back to him. "We are Bury Me In Satin. On drums, we've got Christian. On bass, Shay. On rhythm guitar, Ashley. And I'm your front man and lead guitar, Puck." At each person's name, he had to pause to allow the crowd to cheer. He paused a minute after his own, pushing down a lump in his throat again. "For those of you who don't know, this is the last show of our tour." He paused again. "This is also our last show for a while. After tonight, Bury Me In Satin is on an indefinite hiatus." He could hear the disappointment that the crowd was voicing. "But that does not mean that we're permanently over. We may come out with more singles, we may even come out with another cd or two. But for now, we're on break. Don't worry, though. We're not going to forget the fans. And as long as we have our fans, we're never really gone."

The crowd exploded at those words, and Puck beamed, swallowing down another lump. He picked up the water bottle by his feet, taking a sip, and looked back at Ashley, who started up a riff. "Let's get started then, guys! This is Love Like Woe."

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_Woe oh, oh, oh!_

_I kinda feel like it don't make, li-li-like it don't make_

_Feel like it don't make se-e-e-e-ense_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable_

_But I'm finding out love's unreliable_

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause your a pretty little windstorm_

_Out on the boulevard_

_Something like a sunset_

_Oh, you're a shooting star_

_And I might drive myself insane_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_It's like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car_

_Go catch her in the fast lane, oh I gotta know_

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kickin' into gear when I see that face_

_You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one_

_That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun_

_And I can't get caught in the rain_

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_'Cause I got some intuition_

_Or maybe I'm superstitious_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down_

_To counter this addiction_

_You got me on a mission_

_Tell me darling can I get a break, some how_

_Could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_Because we only have one life_

_The timing and the moment_

_All seem so right_

_So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I gotta feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again_

_She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)_

_(Ba da da)_

_I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_'Cause you're bringing me in_

_And now you're kicking me out again_

_Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)_

_Now I'm hung up in suspense_

_Because you're bringing me in_

_And then you're kicking me out again._

Throughout the song, Puck had found himself looking between Santana and the crowd, mainly letting his eyes focus on the girl sitting directly in front of him. He had chosen that song intently, loving the energy and emotion that the song conveyed. Ashley performed the backup vocals on the song, and with the sheer amount of energy the two of them had performing together, every line was a kind of fun joke between the two. Of the band mates, she knew best why he'd chosen the song, and she made sure he sang it whenever the time was right.

As the song drew to a close, with the ending a bit abrupt, Puck looked out at the crowd again, grinning when the applause erupted around them. He took a couple of deep breaths, getting his air back before speaking. "And now, I'd like to call up our promised guest vocalist of the night. She's of Broadway fame, and her new show is in the works as we speak. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the lovely, the talented, Miss Rachel Berry."

It was almost surprising the amount of applause the little Jewish girl received from the audience. Puck knew that Rachel had a large fan base, and that a decent amount of his fans were also Broadway fans just based on the responses Tina and Blaine had gotten in the past during his shows. It was still a bit surprising, though, and he grinned wide as she made her way onto the stage. "Rachel selected her half of the set list on her own tonight," he said, gesturing to the girl who stood beside him with a wide smile.

Rachel introduced herself then, saying what her last show had been and playing to the crowd. After a minute, she introduced her song. "This is Broken Arrow, by Pixie Lott." With that, she looked over at Puck and nodded. The Jewish man took up the initial tune, standing back and close to Shay so that he could hear her bass line a little better as they played through the song.

_What do you do when you're stuck,_

_Because the one that you love,_

_Has pushed you away,_

_And you can't deal with the pain,_

_And now you're trying to fix me,_

_Mend what he did,_

_I'll find the piece that I'm missing,_

_But I still miss him,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him, I miss him, I'm missng him_

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_He's the thorn in my flesh_

_That I can't take out_

_He's stealing my breath_

_When you're around,_

_And now you're trying to convince me,_

_He wasn't worth it,_

_But you can't complete me,_

_He's the part that is missing,_

_I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_Oh I miss him I miss him, I'm missing him,_

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow._

_What do you do_

_When your hearts in two places?_

_You feel great but you're torn inside._

_You feel love but you just can't embrace it,_

_When you found the right one at the wrong time._

_And you're sitting in the front row,_

_Wanna be first in line,_

_Waiting by my window,_

_Giving me all your time,_

_You could be my hero,_

_If only I could let go,_

_But his love is still in me,_

_Like a broken arrow._

_Like a broken arrow. _

Hearing Rachel sing again in a non-stage setting was definitely a little different for Puck. He was used to seeing her performing in plays more than anything else now, so seeing her perform a non-theater song was something he still wasn't quite expecting. The power of her vocals, though, never failed to make him stop in his tracks and just listen to appreciate the sound of her voice. The song itself was slightly sad, with a very Rachel tone to it, though, and when it drew to a close, the cheers from the audience were resoundingly cheers of approval.

At the end, Rachel set the microphone back onto its stand, turning and smiling wide at Puck before heading back stage again to wait for her next song. "How awesome is she?" he said, grinning when the cheers of the crowd got a little louder. "All right, she's got five other songs tonight guys, so keep that in mind. Now, back to us again."

Puck looked behind him at Shay, who started up the slow bass line of the next song. "This next song is for my baby girl, who's in the audience now. Her name is Beth. This song is actually the reason her name is Beth, and I perform it at every show. The original is by Kiss. This is Beth."

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't our home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_Beth I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

The sheer amount of emotion that went into that song had not been lost since the first time he performed it back during that Glee meeting. If anything, having the small girl there to hear it that night made it all the more poignant. He could see the tears shining in Quinn's eyes, just like they had when he'd performed it before, and by the end, Beth was smiling and clapping. Puck smiled back at her as he finished, leaning forward from the edge of the stage and picking her up out of Shelby's arms to hug and kiss her quickly before getting back again.

He looked out at the crowd, nodding to Rachel in the wing to come back out. "Next up we're gonna do a duet, so I've asked Rachel to come back out again." He paused when the crowd cheered, looking at the Jewish girl with a smile. "The song we're doing is a song we did back in high school for our Glee club the first time."

Rachel nodded, taking her own microphone off of its stand. "This is Need You Now by Lady Antebellum."

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Though Glee was years behind them now, Puck and Rachel had not lost an ounce of their musical matching. Their voices blended and harmonized in a way that never failed to surprise them, and with the message of the song, the two of them were always able to work well together. They made it fun, working with one another to make the song both every bit as deep as the lyrics were and still maintaining the high energy atmosphere they always had when they performed together. The crowd broke out applauding before the final riff had even finished.

Puck grinned out at them, hugging Rachel quickly before stepping back so she could perform her next song. "This next song is by Vanessa Carlton. It's called 1000 Miles."

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight _

Puck had a keyboard brought out for this song, and with his eyes focused on the sheet music in front of him, he played through it as best as he could with the constant distraction that was Rachel's killer vocals. He looked over at Shay about a minute into the song, grinning when he saw the girl nodding her head along to the song as she played the bass line. Christian was watching her over his drum set with an expression that screamed attraction, and Ashley was just playing it up to the crowd, making the most of the moment. When the song closed, Rachel smiled wide, bowing her way out to back stage again.

Puck walked up to the microphone, picking up his guitar on the way. "All right, all right, here we go. So, this is usually the half-way point of one of our shows. Tonight, though, the show's going to be a little longer. So, here we go guys." He looked over at the band, smiling at them as the girls set down their instruments and Christian set down his sticks. "For this song, I'm gonna slow it down. This is just me now, stripped down. It's originally by Elton John, who is an amazing musician." Chewing his lip a moment, Puck picked up his water bottle and took a sip before continuing.

"This song goes out to my best friend and girl friend, my favorite person in the world. This is Your Song." Puck locked his gaze with Santana, smiling sweetly at her, and pulled back from the microphone for a moment to mouth, "I love you", to her before starting to play.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

At this point, Christian had slipped off of the stage, unnoticed by Puck. Puck didn't notice he was gone until the drummer was in front of Santana, holding his hand out to her. He was bringing the Latina out onto the stage, and that on its own drew a huge smile to Puck's face. The singing man leaned forward to the girl when she was next to him on the stage, pressing a light kiss to her lips when the pause in the song allowed him to do so, and nodded his thanks to Christian. He stepped back a bit to let the girl next to the microphone, silently asking her to sing a harmony on the song with him. He grinned even wider when she started to do so.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The song drew to a close and Puck wrapped his arms around the Latina, speaking quietly to her. "Thank you so much. I love you." He released her after a minute, and Christian walked her back to her seat, giving high fives to Tina, Quinn, and Beth as he went. Puck could see Beth giggling from the high five, and smiled wider, shaking his head at the drummer as he walked past. Christian just shrugged in response, grinning back, and returned to his drum set.

Rachel returned to the stage then as the band members picked up their instruments. Puck ran a quick tune check with Ashley to make sure he was still in tune while Rachel introduced her next song, and he stayed next to the guitarist as they started up the introduction riff. "This is Everything by Michelle Branch."

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me? _

Puck's eyes traveled over the crowd as they performed, taking in the various different reactions he could see. Most of the crowd members were really into the performances, used to seeing Puck bring in guest vocalists. Some weren't as into the song, but he could tell that they were happy just to be there to witness the band's last show. A few weren't enjoying the guest songs, and he could see that, but they weren't complaining or leaving either. He was happy to see this, and as the song drew to a close, he clapped for the girl as well.

Stepping forward to the microphone, Puck picked up his water bottle and took a long sip before speaking. "All right guys, so this next song is gonna have a lot of people involved in it." He grinned at the people in the front row, silently indicating that it was time for them to come up. "When I was in high school, I got into music because I joined this awesome thing. It was called Glee club. Our first year, we almost didn't get another year because we didn't win our competition, even though we were awesome. We ended up getting to stay though, and this song kind of became our anthem. So, I'm gonna bring up some of my friends. Rachel Berry! Mike Chang! Blaine Anderson! Trisha Luu! Santana Lopez! Brittany Pierce! Tina Cohen-Chang! Artie Abrams! And Quinn Fabray!" As the group made their way up to the stage, Puck grinned wider, nodding to Ashley and Shay to start the opening riffs. "This song is by Journey, and I bet you all know it. It's Don't Stop Believing."

_**Puck: **__Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_**Santana: **__Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_**Artie: **__A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_**Brittany: **__For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**Quinn:**__ Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_**Trisha: **__Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_**Rachel: **__Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_**Blaine: **__Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_**Tina: **__Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_**Mike: **__Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_**All: **__Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop_

Puck handed his guitar over to Artie as soon as the song started, knowing the other man could play the quick riffs better than he could, and focused on singing and watching the others dance. Mike, Brittany, Trisha, and Quinn danced up at the front, showing the skills they'd maintained since high school. Even pregnant, Quinn was one of their best dancers. The rest of them paired off behind them, dancing and goofing around throughout the song. When it finished, Puck stood where he was for a few minutes, regaining his breath as the crowd applauded. He beamed, proud of how the song worked out. He hugged all of them as they made their way off the stage, kissing the girls on the cheek as well, and took his guitar back from Artie before the other wheeled his way off of the stage.

Grinning out at the still loud crowd, Puck gestured for them to quiet a bit before he spoke. "Thank you guys so much for coming up here with me," he said to the people he'd just let off of the stage, looking at Rachel where she stood. "That song was the half-way point of the show. We have seven songs remaining now. Three are Rachel's, one a duet, and three mine. Keep that in mind guys. All right, here we go. Another of Rachel's songs."

Puck stepped back, looking over at Christian, and nodded at the group to start up their opening riff as Rachel introduced the song. "This is Low by Kelly Clarkson."

_Everybody's talking_

_But they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_But I don't want the sympathy_

_Its cool you didn't want me_

_Sometimes you can't go back_

_But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that_

_Well I just have to say_

_Before I let go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_No I don't need your number_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved_

_My friends are outside waiting_

_I've gotta go_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_What you did was low (low)_

_I walk out of this darkness_

_With no sense of regret_

_And I go with a clear conscience_

_We both know that you can't say that_

_Here's to show_

_For all the time I loved you so…_

_So..._

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_When the truth came out_

_Were you the last to know?_

_Were you left out in the cold?_

_What you did was low_

_Have you ever been low?_

_Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?_

_Cuz what you did was low _

As Rachel started singing, Puck remembered just how little Rachel used her lower range in her voice. The song was a bittersweet song, one he felt was defining of her relationship in high school with Finn, and it brought a sad smile to his face when he met Quinn's eye. Their relationship was easily defined by that song as well, and it was a bit saddening to hear it laid out in the open that way. When he looked at Santana, though, he decided it was worth those instances of pain to have the Latina in his arms.

The song drew to an end, and Puck could see Rachel wiping at her eyes as she walked her way backstage again. He smiled at her quickly, showing she had done well, before taking up to his next song. "This next song is probably one of the saddest songs I've ever played. It's by Ben Rector, who's a fantastic lesser-known artist, and it's called Moving Backwards."

_I saw you there_

_And looked you straight between the eyes_

_And said I'm leaving_

_And I don't care_

_And I don't know if they were lies_

_But I don't need them_

_Cause standing still_

_Isn't easy_

_When the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

_So get your fill_

_But please believe me_

_That the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

_And I say_

_So what if they're just stories_

_What if I need them?_

_So I pray_

_That you'll give me grace if you can hear me_

_That you'll give me grace if you can hear_

_Cause standing still_

_Isn't easy_

_When the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

_So get your fill_

_But please believe me_

_That the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

_So I pray that you'll give me grace if you can hear me_

_That you'll give me grace if you can hear me_

_And I pray that you'll give us grace if you can hear me_

_You'll give us grace_

_You'll give us grace_

_You'll give us grace_

_Cause standing still_

_Isn't easy_

_When the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

_So get your fill_

_But please believe me_

_That the world's moving backwards_

_The world's moving backwards_

That song was yet another song that was reminiscent of his current situation. With all of the emotions that were causing a mess between he and Santana, Puck couldn't help but think that the world was going in the direct opposite way it was supposed to be going. He couldn't stand there and just let things happen easily, though, and so he'd chosen that song to give insight into what he was thinking. When the song closed, he opened his eyes and looked at the Latina, smiling gently at her. He looked over at the wings again, nodding to Rachel, and stepped back next to Shay.

"Think she got it?" Shay asked, looking at Santana discreetly.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she did."

Rachel stepped up to the microphone, and introduced her song. "This is by a girl named Vienna Teng. She's not really popular yet, but I wish she were. Her voice is amazing. This is called Gravity."

_Hey love_

_Is that the name you're meant to have_

_For me to call_

_Look love_

_They've given up believing_

_They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

_But don't you believe them_

_Don't you drink their poison too_

_These are the scars that words have carved_

_On me_

_Hey love_

_That's the name we've long held back_

_From the core of truth_

_So don't turn away now_

_I am turning in revolution_

_These are the scars that silence carved_

_On me_

_This the same place_

_No, not the same place_

_This is the same place, love_

_No, not the same place we've been before_

_Hey, love_

_I am a constant satellite_

_Of your blazing sun_

_My love_

_I obey your law of gravity_

_This is the fate you've carved on me_

_The law of gravity_

_This is the fate you've carved on me_

As Rachel's higher register sang out again, clear and powerful, Puck found himself meeting Santana's eye again as the song progressed. The song was very strong, different in meaning from some of the others that the soprano had sung that night, and the sweet tone had people in the crowd pulling out lighters and cell phones to wave to the beat.

When it closed, Puck stepped back forward, picking up his almost empty water bottle to drain it now. He looked at Rachel with a quick smile, nodding. "All right. This next song is a duet made famous by James Morrison and Nelly Furtado. It's called Broken Strings."

_Let me hold you_

_For the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

_But you broke me_

_Now I can't feel anything_

_When I love you,_

_It's so untrue_

_I can't even convince myself_

_When I'm speaking,_

_It's the voice of someone else_

_Oh it tears me up_

_I try to hold on, but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell you something that ain't real_

_Oh the truth hurts_

_And lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before_

_Oh what are we doing_

_We are turning into dust_

_Playing house in the ruins of us_

_Running back through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to save_

_It's like chasing the very last train when it's too late_

_Oh it tears me up_

_I try to hold on, but it hurts too much_

_I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I can't tell something that ain't real_

_Well the truth hurts,_

_And lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before_

_But we're running through the fire_

_When there's nothing left to save_

_It's like chasing the very last train_

_When we both know it's too late (too late)_

_You can't play on broken strings_

_You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel_

_I cant tell you something that ain't real_

_Well truth hurts,_

_And lies worse_

_How can I give anymore_

_When I love you a little less than before_

_Let me hold you for the last time_

_It's the last chance to feel again_

Once again, Puck found himself singing a song that reminded him distinctly of the relationship he and Quinn had in high school. It had been a good relationship while she was pregnant, but after they'd fallen apart and hadn't been able to fix it. He looked at Santana, finding that the lyrics were potentially reminiscent of their current situation as well. At any minute now, she could choose to walk away from him. She could find out that the child wasn't his, and choose to be with the baby's father rather than him. That stung more than he'd like to admit, and when he stepped back from the microphone for Rachel to sing her last song, he could feel the pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

Rachel herself was smiling out at the crowd, though she gave him a look that told him she knew what he was thinking. She waited a minute or two after the crowd had started cheering to quiet them, speaking quickly. "This is my last show for tonight. You have been an amazing audience, and I can't thank Puck and the band enough for letting me perform with them. This is Gravity by Sara Bareilles."

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

Once again, Puck put down his guitar to step over to the keyboard, playing out the gentle song quietly, but with the intensity of a person who felt what they were playing. His eyes met Mike's for a minute while he played and he sighed quietly, nodding at him. He and the Asian had a lot to talk about, and it would be a difficult conversation, but it was a necessary one nonetheless. When the song drew to a close, Puck looked at Santana for just a moment before leaning down to pick up his guitar and walk to the center of the stage again.

"Ladies and gents, we only have two songs left for the night," he said, the words tasting bittersweet on his tongue. He heard the disappointment in the crowd and sighed, knowing it was the last time he'd get to make them smile with this song. Nodding to Christian, he let the grin grow on his face as he looked out at the crowd. "This song is a song I first did in my junior year for Glee. It's a fun song, made famous by Billy Joel. This is Only The Good Die Young."

He laughed when he saw the smiles grown on the faces of his former Glee club members, shaking his head, and started to sing to it without another thought.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me me wait_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one_

_They showed you a statue and told you to pray_

_They built you a temple and locked you away_

_But they never told you the price that you pay_

_For things that you might have done..._

_Only the good die young_

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_

_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud_

_We might be laughing a bit too loud_

_But that never hurt no one_

_Come on Virginia show me a sign_

_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line_

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_

_Never lets in the sun_

_And only the good die young_

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

_You got a brand new soul_

_And a cross of gold_

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_

_You didn't count on me_

_When you were counting on your rosary_

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait_

_Some say it's better but I say it ain't_

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints_

_Sinners are much more fun..._

_And only the good die young_

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation_

_She never cared for me_

_But did she ever say a prayer for me?_

_No, no, no_

_Come on, come on, come out Virginia, don't let me me wait_

_You Catholic girls start much too late_

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one_

_Only the good die young._

Puck danced around the stage as he sang, walking over to both of the women in his band as he did. He walked down off of the stage, singing to Quinn and Santana as well at various points, and made his way back to it by the end, smiling wide. He always loved performing that song, and now it was just as fun as it had been back in high school.

He sighed then, knowing what the next song was. "This is our last song, guys," he said, his smile falling slightly. "It's been an amazing two years. All of the tours, the cds, the crowds, and the fans. I'll never forget them. You've all been so amazing, and you've made this the best thing I can ever imagine it being."

He paused, feeling the lump in his throat again. "I can't thank you guys enough for all of this. So this last song, it's for you. It's by P.O.D. Take with it what you will. I'm Puck, this is Bury Me In Satin. This is Goodbye For Now."

_I can still see the light_

_at the end of the tunnel shine_

_through the dark times_

_even when I lose my mind_

_But it feels like no one_

_in the world is listening_

_and I can't ever seem_

_to make the right decisions_

_I walk around in the same haze_

_I'm still caught in my same ways_

_I'm losing time in these strange days_

_but somehow I always know_

_the right things to say_

_I don't know what time it is_

_or whose the one to blame for this_

_Do what I believe what I can't see_

_And how do you know_

_which way the wind blows_

_Cause I can feel it all around_

_I'm lost between the sound_

_And just when I think_

_I know, there she goes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long_

_Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin go)_

_When will we sing_

_A new song_

_A new song_

_We're still smilin as the day goes by_

_and how come nobody_

_ever knows the reasons why_

_Burry you deep so far_

_you can't see_

_If you're like me_

_who wears a broken_

_heart on your sleeve_

_Pains is troubles that_

_you know so well_

_Either time don't_

_It can't or you just won't tell_

_I'm not the type to say_

_I told you so_

_I think the hardest part_

_of holding on is lettin it go_

_I don't know what time it is_

_or whose the one to blame for this_

_Do what I believe what I can't see_

_And how do you know_

_which way the wind blows_

_Cause I can feel it all around_

_I'm lost between the sound_

_And just when I think I know_

_there she goes_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long_

_Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)_

_When will we sing_

_A new song_

_A new song_

_And you can sing until_

_theres no song left (song left)_

_And I can scream until_

_the world goes deaf (goes deaf)_

_For every other word_

_left unsaid you should_

_have took the time to_

_read the sign and_

_see what it meant_

_In some ways everybody_

_feels alone so if the_

_burden is mine then_

_I can carry my own_

_If joy really comes_

_in the morning time_

_then I'm gunna sit back_

_and wait until the_

_next sun rise_

_Goodbye for now_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long_

_Goodbye for now (I'm no the type to say I told you so)_

_Goodbye for now_

_So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)_

_When will we sing_

_A new song_

_A new song_

"You guys have been so amazing. Thank you so much for everything. Goodnight."


End file.
